Seeing Red
by KokoRose95
Summary: One of the ones I loved... I'm making it into my own on check it out!


The bright full moon shone through the west window of the downtown Seattle apartment. The moon light glistened off of the silver bullet loaded Glock 18C shaking in my hand. My heart pounded heavily in my chest. Sweat slid down my greatly heaving chest, my lungs grasping for air.

Groans were herd from the corner of the seemingly smaller room.

"Leave," I warned, a sudden urgency in my voice. "Please, you know what'll have to happen if you don't." My heart clenched at the sudden thought of what might possibly have to happen.

"No, I can't." He rasped, through gasp of air. "Not-"

For it was too late, the transformation was too far commenced. I gulped as a loud; ear splitting howl filled the apartment.

I stood my ground, my feet planted firmly on the hardwood floor. I watched as the Bête de la Nuit crept towards me.

Now standing at a merely five foot five aside from his normal six foot four stature. Large claws sprouted from his fingers as thick, coarse hair covered his body. Snarls emerged from his mussel flashing me his new set of teeth. His hulking body stalked forwards towards his prey, me.

My heart continued pounding loudly filling my ears with its excessive pulsing. I had done this plenty of times before, but this one had to be different. It had to be him.

"I know you're in there," I yelled trying to break through the inhumane barrier. "You know what is to happen. The prophecy has foretold it. You only can change the foreseen. Not I. Please-"

My obsessive pleading wouldn't help. He still advanced forward. The bloodthirsty animal had hold of him and there was no tearing him free. Not until day break, which was hours away.

He was clouding my thoughts; I had no time to think before the animal was hovering over me. The gun that was once in my grasp now lay across the room.

His jaws snapped for my face suddenly I flung my hands to either part of his mouth. I pulled the beast's jaw, feeling the razor sharp teeth penetrating my hands.

Immediately after he yelped my emotions began running high again. I hated that I was hurting him. I had never wanted to cause him pain, but that was exactly what I was going to have to do.

Lighting flashed across the sky from the dense storm as I flung his body across the room. The beast landed with a loud thud across the room, only giving me a couple of seconds to grab my gun.

Hastily he got to his feet, tackling me to the ground. I detained my dagger as he began dragging me with his clawed hands. I quickly pulled myself up, stabbing the dagger through his left shoulder. I was rapidly released but not before he could sink his teeth into my neck. Letting out a small cry I fell to the floor. Slowly the prophecy was coming true; therefore I knew what was to happen next.

I pressed my shaky hand to my now throbbing and burning neck. As fast as I could I seized my gun my knees going weak from the venom taking its course.

I felt his claws grab at my sides as he picked me up and slung me into the wall. I let out a gasp as a splitting pain rang through my back.

Suddenly I found him once again on top of me.

The next movements fell into slow motion but I'm sure everything happened rather quickly.

I tightened my grip on the Glock as I shoved it into his stomach. I swallowed deeply, wrapping my finger around the trigger. As I cocked the gun I felt the tears swell up behind my eyes. I clenched my eyes shut releasing my tears.

Slowly but surly I squeezed the trigger, freeing the silver bullet.

I was sure the beast below could hear the erratic beating of my heart. Yet the smell hadn't triggered my spot high in the trees.

As always I took hold of this glorious opportunity. I glanced through the scope, placing the cross hairs on my target. I took in a small breath as I squeezed the trigger. I watched the beast fall to the ground letting out an agonizing howl.

I placed the gun around my back, jumping from the trees landing on my feet. I quickly fled the seen not wanting to be there when daybreak came.

Abruptly another growl was heard from deep inside the forest. _Great_, I thought. _Another one._ Hastily I pulled the gun from its holster, replacing the silver bullets.

Slowly I crept through the depths of the dark night. Letting my heightened senses take over something was... different.

Immediately the sent of the Bête de la Nuit filled my nostrils alerting me it was close. The repelling stench was enough to make me want to barf. Soon my sent would give away my location and I would have to fight.

I cocked the gun hearing the deep breaths coming from the blood thirsty animal. I planted my feet on the ground awaiting the beast. Low snarls were heard form its mussel. It knew I had killed its mate now it wanted revenge.

Revenge is never the answer with me.

Then I found myself caught off guard on the ground the animal hovering over me. Before its sharp teeth had a chance to bite me I had it flipped over, shoved into the cold hard forest floor. My gun was nowhere to be found; hastily I grabbed my dagger shoving it into the beast's heart. Letting out a gut wrenching howl the beast finally lay dead.

Just as the last breath was released from the animal I heard more howls.

I snapped my head in all directions now realizing the new beings. These were no normal wolves. No, they were the size of horses. There was something different about these wolves. They weren't all wolf. I could tell they weren't. They acted human like not blood thirsty like the Bête de la Nuit. Also, they stood on all fours not crouched over on two legs like the normal beast I fought.

They were aware of me being human but they knew I wasn't all human, too. And that fact scared the hell out of me.

Slowly I clutched the two HK USPs at my sides. I spun the guns placing them out I'm front of me, cocking them simultaneously.

The biggest russet colored wolf looked amused. Definitely, part human. I snapped my head to the left noticing the she wolf growling at me. _Bloody hell!_ These animals are far bigger than my normal targets. _How the hell am I going to kill all of them?_

My eyes scanned around landing on a gray spotted wolf that was... staring at me. _Strange!_ I'm sure I gave him a dirty look.

I tried to make myself appear bigger but that didn't help. The she wolf continued growling at me, stalking forward. I turned in her direction holding up my guns. She let out an amused huff. She pounced forward towards me. I swiftly side stepped, her body dragging across the ground. Quickly she got to her feet, starring at me in wonder.

They had never seen anything like me. Therefore, they had no clue, what I was capable of.

The smallest of the wolves came towards me next. I could see the clear connection between him and the she wolf. Maybe siblings?

I sprinted up the nearest tree as the sandy wolf attempted to attack. I held onto a branch high in the tree planning my counter attack. I pushed off the tree, flying across the wolves below me. As I flipped heading towards the ground I released three bullets. I didn't know which wolves the bullets penetrated but I knew I hit them.

I never miss.

I landed on the ground in a ninja pose, my guns aimed and ready. I found myself underneath the paws of the she wolf. Blood dripped from her shoulder as she attempted to bite my head off. Again my reflexes were faster. I shoved her easily off of me into a tree but not fast enough for she had sunk her claws deep into my side.

I gripped my side as I got to my feet. I began running knowing that would be the best alternative. I could out run these wolves, I knew it. I ran past the naked boy with two gun shot wounds in his side and leg.

I felt a burning hand wrap around my leg pulling me to the ground. I let out a gasp as I face planted.

In a last attempt to escape I hurried to my feet only to find myself back on the ground but this time with a claw pressed firmly into my back. Suddenly I was on my back facing the Alpha, russet colored wolf. I felt the warm blood oozing down my face. The wolf moved its paw to my neck, firmly pressing down. I spat the blood that had collected in my mouth at him. He snarled at me snapping his jaws in my face. I could sense another wolf beside me.

Finally his face came into view. It was the same spotted wolf that had been staring at me earlier. He whimpered towards the Alpha, the Alpha giving him an apologetic look.

"That bitch!" I heard a strong, bitter woman yell out. "Look what she did to Seth and me."

The young boy, Seth, groaned as the girl bent down gently touching one of his wounds.

"Leah," he said in a weak voice. "I'm fine, she's just confused that's all. Can't you see it in her face?"

"I'll tell you what I can see in her face." She continued yelling but was cut short from her rant by another one of the pack members, in his nude, human form.

"Leah, help me with Seth," he demanded.

"Don't demand me Ateara! I'm Beta here," she snarled.

I felt the Alpha's claws press firmer into my throat, making it harder to breathe.

"Just do it. Jake told me. He and Embry are going to take care of her."

"But," the young boy protested. "If they kill her, he knows what'll happen to Embry, right?"

"He knows," the older boy stated.

"So they are going to kill her?" The woman asked with disdain.

"I don't know, but they've got it covered. Come on we need to get Seth out of here."

My eyes met with gray spotted wolf above me. Embry? His eyes held a loving worried look.

I didn't have time to wonder why.

All that was running through my head was the point that this could be my ending. As my airways began shutting down I gazed back up at Embry. I knew at that very moment my life was held in his hands. This could be the end and the prophecy was never true. With my last breathe; I gazed deeply into Embry pleading for my life. Just before blacking out I could only hope that Embry would do the right thing.

My eyes fluttered open, revealing my new surroundings. Slowly I sat up examining the room. I winced at the bright light shining through the excessive windows; hastily I flung my hand up to block the sun.

Abruptly I realized the beeping of a heart monitor and the IV threaded into my arm. _Bullocks! I'm in a damn hospital. Wait, but a hospital doesn't have a view of the forest. Where am I?_

I took in a deep breath trying to think things through. I halted my breath as my breathing was labored. _Damn, Alpha!_ I rubbed my neck as the soreness began to ebb.

I froze as I noticed the smell. More like stench. The stench of a vampire. No, more than one vampire. The beeping began speeding up, representing my erratic beating heart. _Shit, I've got to get out of here._

Then I noticed the other smell. The woodsy smell of the wolves. They were here too. _Bloody hell! What's going on?_

I flung my feet over the side of the bed tearing off the heart monitor and out the IV. My bear feet hit the ice cold floor. My knees buckled underneath me leading me too the ground.

The door swung open revealing a tall, muscular man. His dark cropped hair shone with the sun. His chocolate eyes found mine, noticing my state. I opened my mouth, screaming a stream of profanities in French.

"Whoa, slow down there Frenchie!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me! I most certainly am not French!" I gaped.

"Well you speak it beautifully," an angelic voice said from down the hall.

The man entered the room behind the other who called me Frenchie. The nauseating smell took over my nostrils making me near to barfing.

"Are you alright?" asked the younger man.

I looked at him, appalled. I noticed I was still on the ground. I pushed myself up but to no avail. I found myself yet again on the cold tile.

"Here," the younger man outstretched his hand. Reluctantly I took his seemingly large hand that swallowed mine. The scorching touch reminded me that of which happened last night. I flinched away realizing what he was.

"Embry will you go get Edward please. I don't think I'm going to get much out of her," the blonde vampire said.

So that was Embry?

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Out of habit I reached for a gun.

He chuckled stating, "I don't think a silver bullet will help you. Don't be alarmed I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a vegetarian." He pointed to his gold eyes. _Must be apart of being a vegetarian._

"Yes it is," another angelic voice said as he entered the room, Embry behind him. Edward.

_What the hell does he read minds?_

"Yes I do," he stated in a matter of fact way. Great, another Leach that rapes minds.

_I know how to fix this._ I closed my eyes focusing. I turned off my thoughts, well more so blocked him from them. One of my many powers.

"Uh, Carlisle she's blocked me from her thoughts," he said in a dumbfounded voice. _Never thought anyone could get past you? Well think again, bloodsucker!_

"How extraordinary!" Carlisle exclaimed. Not very extraordinary to me but it did come in handy. "Child will you speak to me please? I just need to know a few things."

"Me first," I demanded. He nodded in comprehension. "What the hell have you done to me?"

"I have only stabled you well to an extent. Your body seemed to do that on its own. You are quite extraordinary my dear. I can't really explain to you what happened only Embry can."

"Then can you get him back up here because I've clearly lost my ability to hold myself up."

"Most certainly."

The two left me in the room as I awaited Embry's return. The door slowly opened as he slid inside.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Embry, right?" He nodded. "What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"That's a little hard for me to explain. Where to start?"

"The beginning would be nice."

"Lets see you shot two of my pack members with no reason. Then Jake, my Alpha was going to kill you but I couldn't let that happen."

"Yeah, why didn't you let him kill me?"

"I… Uh…" Nervously he ran his hand across the back of his neck.

"Just forget it. Continue."

"So we brought you here after you passed out."

"Correction, he made me pass out. Where is here, by the way?" I asked breaking his story.

"This is the Cullen's house a little out of Forks. What are you anyway?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I know you're different."

"That doesn't mean anything." I hopped down from the bed. Immediately I clutched my side. "Bloody hell!" Slowly I lifted up the night gown I was in. I pressed my strangely cold had to my left side, along the marks. Instantly I removed my hand hissing at the pain.

"That would be the work of the rage of the infamous Leah."

"You mean the one who called me a bitch?"

"That would be her."

"Well she wasn't far off. Is there a natural water source near by?"

"The ocean is about twenty miles away, but I think there's a stream around here. Why do you need one? There's a shower down the hall."

"Not that. Just come with me and you'll see."

I knew as soon as the words left my mouth that I was in for it. I slowly walked down the stairs, abruptly coming to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked suddenly behind me.

"One, back up, I need my personal space. Two, I want my clothes and weapons. Where are they?" I demanded, gazing up into his eyes.

"Your clothes were burned."

"What! All of them?"

"Yes." He replied in a small voice.

"My jacket! You burned it. Do you even know how much that cost me?"

"Sorry, I don't. I didn't burn your clothes. You'll have to speak to Rosalie about that one."

"Lovely, come on let's go."

"Would you like me to carry you?" He paused, awaiting my reply. "Only, just because you don't look like you're up to walking. You were lying on the floor earlier."

I stood there contemplating his comment. Something was terribly wrong. It was as if my rapid healing wasn't working, somehow it was tied to the wolves I came intact with last night. I snapped my head in his direction. I glared at him, silently letting him know of my displeasure.

Fiercely I walked through the door slamming it behind me. One thing I hated was to be thought of as weak. Even though he didn't say it, it was most certainly implied. As I stormed down towards the forest I heard the distant footsteps come closer.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Embry's voice asked from behind. I continued walking, leaving his question unanswered.

If I was a normal human being I wouldn't know where to go. The force of what I needed most drew me near. At that moment it was the natural water source so that I may heal myself.

"I'm highly sure of where I'm going," I replied, smugly.

"What? How? Please explain."

"I'm not good at that you'll just have to see." I let the need take over, pulling me through the forest. In a matter of seconds the rhythm of the flowing stream filled my ears. As I reached its edge I took in a deep breath, loving the nature surrounding me.

Embry stopped walking, just shy of reaching the water. Gently without causing myself pain, I freed myself of the hospital gown. I wasn't one for modesty; I had lived in France for ten years. Therefore, I didn't care what thoughts were running through Embry's mind. I could care less.

Gingerly, my feet led me into the shallow stream. I let the cool water beat against my bear legs as I trudged downward.

"So, what are you doing-"Embry asked, but stopped searching for my name?

"Call me Clark."

"Clark?"

"It's not my real name but it's what I like to go by."

"Why?"

I hushed him not wanting to get into it. I seriously wanted to heal the God forsaken wound and get back home. Tanner was probably worried sick and surly, ignoring my orders, went looking for me.

I channeled the energy from the water. Slowly globs of water arose from the stream. Floating thought the air as I moved them into the wound. The coolness of the water soothed the inflammation. I felt the water seep through the wound going to its roots. Still having hold on the water I moved it into the wound where the wound pained me most.

I dropped my hands, walking back onto the dry land. Embry stood there dumbfounded, glancing from my wound to my hands and back again.

"Wait a second, what did you just do?"

"I have a healing power, among many. My rapid healing wasn't working that's why I needed the water," I explained.

"Hold up, you can rapi-"He was suddenly silenced as he stared at my side.

I smirked as I walked past him slipping on the God awful hospital gown.

I outstretched my hand for my jacket.

"Excuse me I can't wear just this. I could but none of you would really like. Or some of you might like it a little too much," I teased glancing at the bear-like Leach.

His blonde mate snarled at me. I gave her a warning look. I most certainly could killer her if I wanted to.

"Here take these," the blonde shoved two Express bags in my face.

"Fantastic. They don't even smell like your stench."

I walked back down the stairs, standing in the middle of the wolves and bloodsuckers.

I slipped on my leather jacket. I was relieved to find that the short Leach had saved it from the fire. She must've known how much value it held. It was a Marc Jacobs that Marc himself had made for me. I had killed numerous beast in that jacket even my first vamp.

"My weapons," I demanded, holding out my hands.

The Alpha came toward me, he seemed on edge. I smirked at the thought. I strapped on my back holsters, skidding my shot gun and sword thought their slot. I tugged on my belt, placing my dagger and various bullets in their home. Lastly I pulled on my thigh holsters. I glanced over to see Embry starring at me. Americans surly did eat up that shit about a bad ass woman.

"Where are my HK USPs'?" I glared at the Alpha.

"What?" the brunette that clung to Edward asked.

"Handguns. Where are they?"

"Chill out. There outside, Embry will show you," the Alpha stated.

"Thanks. Sorry about what I did to you pack," I said as I followed Embry outside.

"Here," he said holding at the guns. I snatched them from him sliding them into place.

"Don't worry I'll be back to apologize to the she wolf and her brother. Only when she doesn't want to kill me."

"How are you getting back to where you're going?"

"I'll travel by foot back to my Ducati then I'll head-"

"Do you want a ride?"

"No, thanks. How fast can you run in you're wolf form?"

"I'm not sure but fast."

"As fast as those Leaches in there?"

"Faster."

"Well you can accommodate me back to my Ducati. If you'd like?"

He smiled brightly and I took that as a yes.

"Come on lets go," I yelled as I began running towards the woods. As I watched from behind his smile faltered as if it pained him for me to go.

I slid on my Ducati as he emerged from the forest supporting a pair of dangerously low cutoffs. I tried not to stare. It had been too long since I had been with someone. I pushed the lust that had slightly begun to take over back to its spot.

"Here," I said pitching my dagger at him. Miraculously he caught it. "Now you'll know I'll come back."

I revved the motor spinning out onto the highway. As I headed down the road I herd a faint pained howl in the distance. Embry.

"Dammit, Tanner!" I roared when seeing his weak body lying in the corner clutching at his neck. His blond matted hair was a dark crimson, his clothing hanging on by threads. "Do you not understand the meaning of my orders? They're for your own good! I specifically told you not to come looking for me and what do you do? You go off and-" I continued, flying my hands up in a dramatic rage, before being cut off.

"Look for you," he replied lowly in his thick Australian accent.

"Exactly! Bloody hell, Tanner! Could you've pleased listened to me?"

"I'm sorry," he said looking down, ashamed. "Why the hell are you so upset? I'll be fine it's just a couple of little scratches." He shrugged as if it were no big deal, and then winced at the pain of his 'scratches.' If only he knew the circumstances of his quandary he had landed us in.

"Come here," I instructed holding out my hand to help him up. "Move you're hand."

He slowly dragged his hand from his neck letting it fall to his side. He turned his neck to show me the 'little scratch.'

"Fuck!" I growled, distancing myself from him. I moved across the room, trying not to take my present anger out on him. In such a fury I hammered my fist down on the granite counter top, sending a small crack through it. "This can't be happing, not now." I grumbled to myself, hoping Tanner hadn't heard.

It was bound to happen sooner or latter. But couldn't sooner have happened in the distant future? No, never! It would be perfectly fine if it never happened. It would've been much better than fine.

I came to the wall bracing my fist above me, hanging my head, releasing a shaky sigh.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Tanner's voice asked solemnly from behind me, as he placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

I let in a deep breath making the conscious decision that I would have to tell him. Now being that time. "Come on let's get you fixed up and I'll explain everything." I replied lowly knowing this was going to be hard.

I steadily walked towards the bathroom, Tanner following silently behind. I turned on the faucet as he planted himself on to the toilet. Gradually, I helped him unbutton his shirt and pull it off, giving my easy access to his wounds.

He knew of some of my powers but not all. Nor did he know of what I killed. He didn't even know of the depths of the prophecy that were now unfolding.

The things I had tried to censor him from. So I could have one friend. This part of my life that I had that was normal, now taken by the supernatural just like everything else. Yet it always dominates, and I can't even save him from it.

Now all I had to hold onto was the small twinge of hope that the prophecy could be changed.

Not likely, though.

"Clark, what's up with you? Something's troubling you." Tanner wondered worriedly, his glass blue eyes scanning my face under his blonde locks. That's the problem of living with him for four years. He can read me like an open book.

I let out a deep sigh as I pressed the water into his numerous wounds, healing them. I came to his neck seeing the bite once again. Caused by the wretched thing, that would ruin anything in its path. That ruined my whole life.

"Tanner, this is going to be hard for you to understand. Even harder for me to say." I let out a shaky breath before continuing, "But you're going to have to listen."

Embry POV

I steadily flipped the dagger back and forth in my hand, examining its beauty as I continued walking through the woods. I stopped realizing that something so beautiful could be so deadly. Just like the owner of the precious dagger.

In a matter of seconds I came upon the front steps of the house, stopping to collect my thoughts. I knew I was going to be bombarded with questions as soon as I entered. Deciding it would be best to keep the answers as discrete as possible.

I opened the door, ready for what was about to happen.

"Embry?" Jacob asked while descending the stairs, Renesmee high on his shoulders. It sort of pained me to look at them, so happy together. It killed me to know that there could be such happiness, when my imprint wouldn't even give me the time of day.

I'd probably never see her again. The dagger being a ploy, again being deceived by lies.

"What?" I replied to Jake's constant demands, to obtain my attention, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Why did you come back?" I was stunned by the words of his question. _Why the hell would he want to know that?_ Again he asked, "Why?"

Finally, I formed an answer, "Because my loyalty is to you, all mighty Alpha!" I sarcastically huffed out. I hated every bit of my supernatural life. It destroyed anything precious in my life. Even my imprint had to belong to it. Just my luck!

"Embry! I know you can't stand it. But you should've followed her."

"And become a stalker? Please! She'd kill me the moment she found out I followed her."

"What I'm getting at is-" Jake let out with a deep sigh.

"I know what you're getting at. But forget it. It won't happen." There was no hurt or remorse behind the words. I had to face the truth, even if it did hurt.

"Stop being so cynical, Embry."

"Wow, big word Jake! I didn't even know you knew that." I let out an exasperated huff. "I'm not cynical, this is just me. I thought you might know seeing as you're my best friend. Or I thought you were."

"Embry stop!" he roared at me. Renesmee gently patted his head knowing his emotions. Gently she placed her hand on his face, using her power. Who knows what she showed him, but it made his eyes change from his anger, becoming calm. That sent me over the edge.

"No, I won't stop. Know why?" I asked clenching my jaw, balling my hands into fist at my side.

Jake hastily shook his head, growling lowly at me.

"She's not coming back!" I snarled, pitching the dagger into the wall. It stuck bouncing back in forth, close to hitting Seth's face. But I didn't care.

I turned hastily walking out of the house. I couldn't stay there.

I slammed the door behind me. Leaving I heard Seth asking what my outburst had been about as Renesmee's cries were being hushed.

I quickly stripped as rain began pouring from the sky. _Great could this day get any worse_, I thought. I continued to run faster letting my wolf form take over.

I continued running for about ten minutes not knowing that I had followed Clark. Self consciously I had caught her smell and pursued it.

I found myself in front of a small cabin, Clark's Ducati sitting in the front.

I slowly walked around the house stopping at a window, the rain pummeling on the glass. Through the fogged pane I could vaguely see Clark sitting across a younger man. I continued watching as she placed her hand on his neck, where a wound was. Her eyes filled with pain that I rang through my body.

My heart clenched as I found it unbearable to watch, any longer. I hastily turned, running away; sure that she had seen me.

For it would be the last time, ever.


End file.
